


Playing House

by lanalucy



Series: Academy Frakbuddies [8]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Frak Buddies, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Remix, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara wants an apartment off-campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Fashioned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750939) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy). 



“Come on, Karl! I really want that apartment, but she’s got some kind of stupid rule prohibiting singles.  Something about loud parties and revolving beds defeating the purpose of having a gate code.”

“But pretending to be married? To you?”

“What?  I’m not good enough to pretend marry?  I was last year.”  She pouted at him.

“Kara, no. Not the... Frak! I hate it when you do that. It’s not gonna work this time. I swear.”

She stuck her lower lip out more and whined, “Please? For your bestest friend? Besides, it’s not like you have to live with me, just pretend to be my husband when we meet with the busybody who runs the committee and when I sign the paperwork.  And I’ll be very grateful.”  She waggled her eyebrows and leered at him.

“Not working....wait, how gr...?  No.  Never mind.  Not.  Working.”

“VERY grateful.  As grateful as I was when you saved my ass from brig time two months ago.”

 _Frak.  That was pretty...damn...grateful._  He gritted his teeth.  “Still. Not. Working.”

“Fine. Last year when your mother wanted to arrange your marriage to that girl back home, and your sisters came to town? I was your besotted fiancee for nearly two weeks - didn’t go out drinking, didn’t get laid - you cannot imagine how horny I was by the time they left.  Well, I guess you _can_ imagine it, since I didn’t let you out of my dorm room for the next three days.  How about I call one of them? They adore me even though we ‘broke up’ after they went back home.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

Even though he’d already tacitly agreed to be her pretend-husband to help her get the apartment, a couple of days later Kara brought it up again, and he realized he’d never really had a chance at saying no and making it stick.    

“Karl?  You realize that if she thinks we’re married, your name will be on the paperwork.  You’ll have a key.  You’ll have the place all to yourself when I’m out of town on maneuvers or whatever.  You’ll have a place to bring your flavor of the week that is classier than a crowded dorm room.  Hell, if she’s cute, I might join in.  And who knows?”  She changed the tone of her voice entirely and flipped him a wicked grin.  “I might recite the Constitution to you again sometime.”  

 _Why’d she have to do that?  I can't get out of the car like this._  “Kara?”  

She looked at him.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

"You're going to pay for this."

"I know that, too."  She smirked at him and blew him a kiss.


End file.
